Jake Westwood
Jake Westwood is a contender on Glee: The Dream. His celebrity portrayer is Zach Roerig. About Jake was the most popular kid in school and star of the football team. He was the quarterback and captain and everyone worshiped him and wanted to be like him. After a state championship game, Jake injured his knee and had to give up football and his dreams for good. Without football Jake went from popular student and star of the school team to a failure and loser. He went into a deep depression so his parents sent him to live at his uncle's in Florida. At Jake's new school he met new people, made new friends, and joined the school choir. He found in music a way to have a new life and a future, and music showed him that even after you think you can not any more and it's all over, there is still hope and you can still comeback. He auditioned for Glee: The Dream online with Bohemian Rhpasody by Queen in hopes to share his talent with the world and show everyone who thought he was a loser after his injury, that he can still succeed. Appearance Jake has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He is quite beautiful. He's tall, 5'11. Personality Jake is a boy who gets along with everyone and is a natural born leader. He is very focused on his dreams. Trivia *''After he finished school,Jake moved to Los Angeles , and stayed in the city to invest in their musical and artistic career'' *''Jake knows play guitar ,electric guitar and harmonica very well, his grandfather taught him when he was younger.'' *''The Jake's favorite food is Pizza , He really love Pizza.'' *''Jake had his grandfather as a hero and his mirror, he suffered greatly when he died 4 years ago, his name was Simon, he even wrote a song pays tribute to him she calls'' my guardian angel.' *''Jake has two pets, a dog named Miles and a parrot named Boris.'' *''London is one of the cities that he always wanted to visit.'' *''When he was still an athlete in Texas, Jake won the player of the year between the schools.'' *''Jake has an older brother named Trevor who is studying at Yale.'' *''He also has a younger sister who lives in Texas with her parents, her name is Zoey.'' *''His music idols/band are John Mayer,The Beatles, Jim Morrison, Queen , Phil Collins and Train.'' *''His favorite actors are Will Smith and Johnny Depp.'' *''His favorite actress is Dianna Agron, he loves her, and think she very sexy.'' *''Jake always had the spirit of leadership in all that participated, either in football or in the choir, he was born to be a leader'' *''He has thought of always strive to do the best in everything, especially what he is not good, in that he strives for the best double.'' *''His favorite color is blue.'' *''His favorite books are The Hunger Games, Harry Potter and The Da Vinci Code.'' *''Her mother is Australian.'' *''His favorite sports are football and basketball.'' *''One of his favorite movies is Forrest Gump.'' *''He is taller than his older brother.'' *''Is the 10th member of Glee: The Dream'' Quotes '' Jake (to Grant): Dude, how old are you? Like twelve?'' Confession cam – Jake: I was a jock all through high school… I don’t have much experience dancing. Confession cam – Jake: I’m so happy I’m safe. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I wasn’t. I’m not ready to perform for Ryan. Songs Loser Like Me -'' from ''Glee. Sung with The Other Contestants We R Who We R -'' by Ke$ha. Sung with The Other Contestants Progress '''IN' The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders